That Little Black Dress
by Jjheart97
Summary: Based loosely on the end of Rules of Engagment  3x14  during the first date. I absolutely loved Ricky's reaction to Amy's dress, so I wrote a one shot to sort of mimic that feeling. Set in the future.


"Baby, I know that you wanted to help Daddy with dinner, but clinging to my leg while I move around the kitchen really isn't helping." A twenty-six year old Ricky told his twenty-one month old daughter, Emily. Emily, being a girl of little words, simply put on her best pouting face, a look Ricky is sure she got from Amy, mixed with a smirk, which Amy is positive she got from Ricky. "Ok fine, but you're going to be up here instead of down there," Ricky smiled, picking her up from her former location.

"Where's Mama?" The little girl asked.

"Em, I told you that Mama isn't coming home for a couple more days." Ricky replied for about the fiftieth time that night.

"Want Mama!" The little girl had not gone down for a nap this afternoon and it was starting to clearly show.

"I know baby girl, Daddy wants Mama too, but we are going to have to wait just a couple more days. John," He yelled up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"Ok Dad," _Dad_, he smiled to himself, _still find THAT hard to believe_. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"Mama!"

"Not this again Em, we've been over this a million times."

"Mama, Dada, Mama!" _Geez, she's persistent with this one tonight. _But, as he looked out the kitchen window he did see what looked to be Amy's car parked in the driveway.

_Knock. Knock_.

"John who is it?" Ricky asked, as he turned the corner towards the door. But, instead of seeing John opening the door, he saw Amy with a key in one hand and her favorite little black dress in the other.

"Oh and I was SO hoping that you would answer the door," Amy said, with a smirk she could have only gotten from him painted across her face.

"Mama!" Emily nearly flew to Amy, who skillfully picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl, Mama missed you! Were you good to Daddy?" The look of question was taken over by laughter as she looked up to see Ricky still staring at her with a look that spoke miles of confusion, cheerfulness, and head-over-heels love.

"You…I….Wednesday…where did you find THAT DRESS?" Ricky said, the look only growing more prominent on his face.

"Oh this?" Amy said, looking down at the black dress that was first worn by her on their first official 'date', "I found it in a box of John's old clothes at my parent's old house, what, you don't like it? If I remember correctly, you've liked it all the other times I've worn it," Amy said as his smirk took over her features again and a blush took over Ricky's.

Ah yes, Ricky did remember all the other times Amy wore it, but, for some odd reason, he can really only remember it being on the floor somewhere on the way from the dining room table to their bedroom.

"I missed you," he said, a smile forming on his still young, but matured, face. "But, I thought you said you didn't want anymore after Emily, and yet, here you are, holding…that," Ah, two can play at the game, as Amy's smirked face slowly got redder and redder and Ricky's flushed cheeks turning into the dimples that always come with his smirk. "You know, I could go put something on that would be more… to your liking, such as that outfit that you had such fun with after that fancy Boykewich company dinner," Oh, he was on a roll now, "or I could just pay you back later for this great inconvenience to my quiet and simple, get the kids some food, bath for Emily, put them to bed, call you and then and then talk to you for a long, LONG time plan. Now I have to talk to you in person, that's not fair." By the time he was done, Ricky was close enough to Amy to whisper in the ear farther from their daughter, "When I'm through with you, you are going to be very sorry you came home today Ames," before, kissing her hard.

"Daaadddddyyy!" Amy and Ricky both, reluctantly, took their attention from each other to focus on their little girl.'

"What baby? Are you hungry?" A nod from Emily and they were off to the kitchen.

"Mom! I missed you!" John, just now coming from upstairs, ran over to his mom to give her a big hug.

"I missed you too John! Did you help Daddy with Emily?" Now it was John who, as he was almost a perfect mix of Amy and Ricky, managed to blush and smirk at the same time. "Hmmm…that's what I thought. So, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce." Ricky spoke, the look on his face still showing signs of mischief and the activities he now had planned.

"Yum, Yum!" Emily giggled.

Finally, after an uphill battle to get Emily into the bath and John to go to bed at a reasonable hour, Amy collapsed on their bed.

"You would not believe how many boxes of random crap my dad still had in the house. I thought I would have been gone for ages! I mean look what I," but she was cut off as Ricky attacked her lips with his.

"I meant what I said before you know, you are so going to pay back for not telling me you were coming back early, I had something really special planned," Ricky started, "But, I guess we can just skip the whole dinner plan and just go with dessert," Ricky smirk became dangerously contagious, as Amy has gotten almost as good as foreplay as Ricky is.

"Ok, but, before you do whatever your plan was with me, I have to ask you something. Where is my dress in all of this?" Amy asked, her voice already starting to falter.

"As far away from you as possible."

Fin.

A.N. I always thought that Ricky and Amy's second child would be a girl and that she would have Ricky wrapped around her finger. First story, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
